The carrotting drills known are conceived in such a way that water enters through the interior part of the drill and with pressure, said pressure entrapping the mud which eventually accumulates around the drill. When the drilling is complete, the carrot eventually falls onto the inferior level or lower floor with its water content as well as all the water and mud already accumulated during the drilling, which often causes much time for recuperation and cleaning.
Certain inventions in the past have brought forward certain characteristics resembling certain aspects of my invention: Rederon in 1975, patent Canada 967945, has invented a drill with several tips in gradation and with a central open zone. In Canada 854589, the pressure of water is exerted in the central portion of a drill hole and the mud is raised to the outside around a concentric external casing.
Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 2996061, in 1961, exposes a Tee adaptor with a hole for passing fluids downwards in a diamond drill. Vacuum is used in 1972, by Bjelland in U.S. Pat. No. 3690780, to displace a film under a drill in photography.
Vacuum suction is applied in drilling, in the interior of a tool by Nicholas in 1972, in U.S. Pat. No. 3694099, but without carrotting, whereby vacuum is used to recuperate the chips from drilling.
A system catching dust at the source in holes dug overhead has been presented in 1981, in Canada 1115095 as applied to a radial drill.
A method of coupling a motor to a drill is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4380991 by Richter in 1983.
Teflon as a bearing material retained by a shoulder of the drill is utilized by Whittaker in U.S. Pat. No. 4625707, in 1986.
But none of the above patent references describe the essential group of characteristics of my invention.